Do You Sea What I Sea? (aka Horrible Title Powers Activate!)
by Averon The Awesome
Summary: In a post apocalyptic world where the Sea Dwellers are in control, two young trolls will do all they can to stop it. But what happens when they actually befriend one of the sea dwellers? I don't know yet, i just wanted to cause suspense.
1. Chapter 1

**Guess who got into Homestuck! I'm going to write two stories about it. One about the trolls I've created, and another about me and my Fanfiction buddies being sent to the crazy lands of whatever! You'll see it when it's out. So start reading! You're still here. Why aren't you reading?! READ DANGIT! RRRREEEEAAAADDDD!**

**Disclaimer: Homestuck belongs to Andrew Hussie. Cateni, Mazano, Rabbitmom, and Birddad belong to me.**

We join our friend as she's running for her life. Or hopping for her life.

The troll rode away from her enemies, hoping her lusus would hold out. He was already panting, and they had just started running.

"It's just a few more hops Rabbitmom!" She said with sign language, trying to reassure the mutant rabbit. "We can make it!"

"We?!" she responded in a gruff voice. "I'm the one hopping! You're just along for the ride!"

"CAVE!" she spelled. Her lusus rolled up, moving the female troll to his center. They'd practiced this safety maneuver many times, so no one was harmed. When they finally tumbled into the opening, all the troll felt was a few bumps of rock against her lusus' thick fur. They slammed into a familiar wall, one they'd slammed into many times.

"Cateni?" a voice asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Nepeta!" she spelt, running to hug the older troll.

Nepeta still had her big green coat and hat, but her hair had grown considerably longer. Her coat was smaller than when she was 6 sweeps, but aside from that she looked the same.

"What's wrong? Why'd you use the safety maneuver?" Nepeta asked.

Her reply was given in the form of a shout from above. There were several pounding noises, then the sound of something sliding on rock. A young seadweller sat up and glared at the female trolls. He jumped at Cateni, but was intercepted by Rabbitmom.

"They're down here!" The sea dweller yelled. "Hurry up!"

Rabbitmom moved to the entrance, blocking it.

"Get out of here!" She yelled to her troll. "You have to get somewhere safe!"

"But-!" Cateni started to spell.

"No buts! Get out of here while I'm holding them back!"

Tears grew in Cateni's eyes, and she was lead away by Nepeta out of a secret enterance.

* * *

A knock on his hive door made Equius send his apprentice to open it. The young troll nodded, opening the door. When he saw it was his master's moirail, he was happy. When he saw Cateni, he was ecstatic.

"Nepeta and Cateni are here!" he yelled.

Equius walked towards the door. He smiled when he saw his moirail. "Greetings Nepeta." he said. "Greetings Cateni."

Equius hadn't changed that much either, except his hair had grown slightly longer, his other horn had broken a bit, and he had more muscles.

"Hi." Cateni signed.

Equius frowned. "I thought the vocal cords were working. Are there any bugs?"

Cateni told him that her man made vocal cords were ripped out by the sea dweller king himself. He didn't know that Rabbitmom was nearby, so she proceeded to beat him up, helping them escape fairly quickly. Tears filled her eyes when she remembered her lusus keeping her safe, possibly for the last time.

Equius stood there, sweating. Mazano handed him a towel. He thanked the young troll, then wiped his face.

"Well, there's really only one thing I can do." Equius told the female troll. He walked back to his room, Nepeta following close behind. The younger trolls tried to follow, but they closed the door. Typing sounds were heard, so they knew they were on the computer. There were some angry sounds, some happy sounds, and some sounds that sounded like someone had thrown the computer against the ground, then tried to fix it. They walked out a few minutes later, smiles on their faces.

"Okay, I believe we have a plan." Equius said. "You are going to go see our friends, who will help you on your journey to defeat the Sea dwellers. By the way, here are your new vocal cords." he handed the robotic organs to Cateni, who smiled and slipped them into her mouth. She wobbled for a second, then smiled.

"Thanks Equius!' she replied cheerfully.

"We don't know how you're going to get to our friends, though." Nepeta said.

Mazano thought for a second, then ran to his room upon an idea. He returned with his lusus, a bird with two abnormally large wings.

"Birddad says we can fly to your friends on his back!" he said, petting the bird. The bird cawwed in response. "All he needs is directions."

Equius nodded. He got a paper and pencil, then started to write. This proved difficult, because he continually broke the pencil and ripped the paper. In the end, he just told them the directions and they wrote it down.

"Be careful." Equius told them, patting their shoulders as lightly as he could.

"We will." they replied.

Nepeta gave them each a backpack with their blood colors on them, telling them they should put only the essentials in it as they progressed.

"but whatever you do, don't open this pocket!" she warned, pointing to the smallest pocket on the backpack. "Only open it in the case of an emergency. And even then, the emergency must be dire!"

Cateni and Mazano nodded. They thanked their friends for their help, then flew away on Birddad's back.

"I give them five days." Equius said.

"Yup." Nepeta replied.

**Well this will be interesting! Can't wait to see what my headshed will come up with next!**** I bet it is going to be zomethik clever! *pedestrian punches me* Pedestrian: You're annoying and weird! Me: Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know what you're thinking. Two updates in one day? How is this possible? When will I get a free lollipop, then have a rock monster tell me to stop talking? I don't know the first two answers, but the last one is simply answered: SOON.**

**Disclaimer: Unless I'm an adult man with six letters for his first and last name, I don't own Homestuck. I only own my trolls and their lusi.**

Birddad laned outside a large tree. There were several stuffed dragons hanging from it, though some seem to have been ripped apart by the local wildlife.

"Are you sure this is it?" Mazano asked.

Cateni looked at the directions Equius had written for them. She turned them sideways, upside down, sideways again, then normally. "Yup!" she replied. "Equius said she'd have Scalemates hanging from her hive." She gestured to a dark brown animal, who had its right leg ripped off.

Cateni untied the rope around its neck, taking it into her arms. A click was heard in the distance, along with a mechanical noise. Cateni grabbed Mazano, and they were pulled away by the rope. They slammed into the bottom of the hive a few times, then were pulled through a hole and deposited onto the floor. Cateni dropped the Scalemate onto the floor, letting it roll slowly, eventually being stopped by a sneakered foot.

"He he he, what do we have here?" A female troll asked them. She was taller than her past self, the hair slightly longer. Her glasses were now a faded color, but still red as ever.

"You're Terezi?" Mazano asked.

The troll stopped in her tracks. Whatever she was about to say, it had no point now. "How did you-?"

"Equius and Nepeta sent us." the younger trolls replied.

Terezi smiled. "They did ask me if you could come over!" she screeched. Cateni covered her ears, wishing she was deaf instead of mute. Mazano was just happy he couldn't see her clearly. His robotic eyes only showed information about whatever he was seeing, and everything turned a light blue hue.

The older troll sniffed the air, then licked the Scalemate. She smiled, revealing her sharp teeth. But all trolls have shapr teeth, so it wasn't very threatening.

"Do you want him?" Terezi asked Cateni, holding the stuffed dragon out to her. "Her name is Lady Brownsmoke."

Cateni nodded excitedly, taking the doll in her arms. "Thanks!" she replied.

"Uh, I don't mean to interrupt, but we sort of have a mission." Mazano said as Cateni hugged her new Scalemate. Cateni nodded, putting the dragon into her backpack.

"Equius said you'd need something." Terezi told them. Before anyone could reply, she ran to some part of her hive. There were several crashing noises, along with several shouts of 'Why did Gog decide to make me blind?!' Terezi returned a few minutes later with two teal walking sticks. She handed one to each of the trolls, who put them into their backpacks.

"Don't put them there!" Terezi exclaimed as they tried to put them into the biggest pocket. She took the backpacks then stuffed the sticks quickly into the smallest pocket. She handed the trolls their backpacks, then walked away again. There were more crashing sounds, then she returned with a light blue Scalemate in her hand. She handed it to Mazano, who accepted it awkwardly. "His name is Colonel Skysnout!" she screeched. Mazano nodded, then put the Scalemate into his backpack. He was in the process of wondering how she could fit 4-foot-long walking sticks into 3-inch-wide pockets, but was forcefully pushed out of the hive and back onto the ground.

Cateni landed on top of him, cheering. "Let's do that again!" she cheered.

"How about no?" Mazano replied. He took out the directions Equius had given him, putting a check next to Terezi's address. He showed Birddad the next address, and they flew away.

Terezi watched them fly until they disappeared into the clouds. She turned to her computer, informing Equius that they'd come and gone, and that each had been given a Scalemate and walking stick. They'd gotten here without a problem, but everything would change soon enough. Equius thanked her, but also told her to keep an eye on them. She replied that she was blind, but she could keep a nose on them.

After all, they couldn't have the Speaker and the Watcher smiting them in the past.

**I know, I know. Cruddy ending. I couldn't think of anything else, and I wanted to introduce their ancestors. The dancestors will come in soon enough, so just wait. I promises it will get better! Maybe!**


	3. Chapter 3

**And yet another chapter for the story no one has even reviewed! I like this story, so I don't care what happens! I won't delete it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Homestuck because 1: I'm not Andrew Hussie and 2: I'm not Andrew Hussie's descendant who will take over when he dies. The only things I own are the things I create.**

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" Cateni asked her friend.

"Of course." Mazano replied. "Birddad never gets lost."

Birddad cawed a reply. Mazano's face paled.

"What?" asked Cateni.

Mazano didn't look at her. "We... may or may not be lost."

Cateni stared at the other troll. She looked at the vines that they were flying by for some unknown reason, then looked at the directions that they'd passed somewhere. She grabbed one of the bigger vines (about 6 feet long) and looped it around Birddad's mouth. He cawed in protest, but Cateni kept tying. When it was tight enough, she pulled. Birddad swerved up, then turned around.

Mazano stared at his friend, mouth agape.

"Rabbitmom taught me how to do this when I needed to catch something and the rental hoofbeast wouldn't listen." Cateni explained, not turning her sight from the clouds.

Mazano raised his hand to protest, but put it down when he thought of what she'd do.

* * *

"Here we are!" Cateni said, hopping off Birddad. She went to her beak and untied the vine. "Sorry Birddad. You just weren't going the right way, and you didn't look like you were going to turn around. Are we good?" she asked.

Birddad cawed. Cateni looked at Mazano.

"He said yes, but not if you do that again." he explained.

Cateni nodded. "I'll try not to."

They looked at the building they were about to enter. It was one of the Communal Hive Systems that have one or more trolls living there. The roof seemed to have been repaired, probably from one of the explosions in the past. They wondered how they'd find the person they were looking for in the entire mess.

As they stared at the Communal Hive System, the small sea dweller from before stared at them from behind a tree. The only problem with this was that it ment he was staring at the tree. He slapped himself.

"Did you hear something?" Cateni asked.

"No. Let's get inside before anything weird happens." He hugged his lusus. "Be careful Birddad."

Birddad cawed, nuzzling his head. The young trolls walked into the building, leaving him alone again.

The sea dweller chuckled. "Excellent." he hissed.

* * *

"Hello? Is anyone here?" Mazano called into the complex. His voice echoed off the walls, taunting him.

Cateni walked over to a set of mainframes, which seemed to have a yellow slime dripping from it. She put her grey fingers into it, catching some. She tilted her head. She brought her hand to her mouth. She was about to lick the slime, when she heard:

"You do not under any circumstances eat the Mind Honey."

Someone slapped her hand, making droplets of the slime fall to the floor. She turned to the person who had slapped her, then fell backwards in shock.

The troll stared at her through red and blue glasses, and he didn't look very friendly. He had four horns instead of the usual two, and he seemed like he was frowning and smiling at the same time. He had spoken with a lisp.

Cateni's horns drooped, showing she was afraid and knew she wouldn't get out of this.

Sollux laughed. "Why so scared?" he asked, occasionally spitting in the younger troll's face. She wiped it off, sending that to the floor too.

"Maybe it's because it's so dark in here and the fact you look like you're two different people?" Mazano replied.

Sollux stood there for a second, so Mazano turned on the lights. Sollux covered his eyes with his arm for a second.

"Why are you guys even here?" Sollux asked. "Equius told me I'm supposed to give you something."

The younger trolls nodded. Sollux walked toward the mainframes with two jars he grabbed with his psionic powers. He scooped two jars full of Mind Honey and put them into the younger troll's backpacks.

"You do know not to open that pocket unless a catastrophic emergency is taking place, right?" he asked.

Cateni and Mazano nodded.

Sollux nodded. "Good. Now get out of my hive."

And with that, they were tossed out the window.

* * *

They landed in the tree from earlier, which was conveniently placed where they'd land. They were fazed for a few seconds, then started to laugh.

"That was fun!" Cateni exclaimed. "Let's do it again!"

Mazano laughed. "Not right now." he replied. "Maybe later." He looked at where his lusus was before they left. He was scared to see he was gone.

"Birddad!" he yelled, jumping out of the tree. Cateni followed him. They searched for an Alternian hour, but they couldn't find him.

Mazano dropped to his knees, starting to cry. Cateni patted his back. "It's okay." she said. "We'll find her! I promise! Rabbit's honor!" she said, grabbing her horns. She moved them up and down like a rabbit's ears.

Mazano smiled. "Thanks Cateni." he said. "You always know how to cheer me up."

Cateni giggled. "Well, what are friends for?" she said, hugging him. "Now let's continue our journey! Equius and Nepeta are counting on us!" And with that, she started to walk away.

Mazano got up and followed her. He thought he heard Birddad's caw once or twice, but decided it was just his imagination.

The sea dweller watched them walk away, holding Birddad's beak shut.

"You're going to be very useful." he told her. "Just you wait."

**Who knew sea dwellers were this smart? He must be a descendant of Eridan. But then again, who would even fill a bucket with him? Anyone who doesn't get that reference, good. Cause I felt super awkward writing that. See you guys next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! I'm back with another chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Homestuck.**

As we rejoin our troll friends, Cateni is trying to keep her friend in a happy mood, despite the circumstances.

"I! Can't! Wait! To defeat the Seadweller King! It! Will! Be! So! Fuuuuuuuun! I! Can't! Wait! To defeat the Seadweller King! By drowning him! In! The! Suuuuuuuun!" Cateni sang as they walked to their next destination.

Mazano chuckled. He enjoyed his friend's optimism as much as the next troll, but they had a more pressing matter at hand. "You do realize we have to walk to the desert next?" he asked.

"Of course!" Cateni replied.

"So wouldn't we need something to block out the Sun?" He continued.

Cateni thought for a bit, then nodded. She ran of into the few trees that were around them, leaving Mazano to his thoughts.

_I hope Birddad's alright._ He thought. _Well, he's always told me to be strong and to go with the flow, so I guess now's a better time than any to listen to his advice._

Cateni hummed to herself as she returned with a pile of sticks. She set them in front of Mazano and pointed at them, saying "Put these on your head!"

Mazano raised an eyebrow. "How will that-?"

"DANGITPUTTHESTICKSONYOURHEAD !" Cateni yelled.

Mazano put the pile of sticks on his head as normally as possible, but they decided to fall every few seconds. Cateni smiled, then returned to the forest.

_The things I do for friends._ He thought.

Cateni returned with more sticks, and she placed them on his head. This continued for several minutes until Mazano was covered horns to toe in sticks.

"What is this supposed to do?" Mazano asked as Cateni started to cover herself with sticks.

"You'll see!" she replied. She whistled, and several animals came out of their tree homes and, upon seeing piles of sticks, started to gnaw on them, creating protective suits. Mazano gawked at them.

"How did-?" he started.

"Rabbitmom taught me!" she replied. "Trolls with brown blood have the ability to communicate with animals, remember?"

"Oh yeah." he replied.

"TO THE DESERT!" Cateni exclaimed, pointing to the sky.

* * *

After several minutes of trying to get through the desert without their eyes melting out of their sockets, they finally arrived at a desert hive. Compared to the other hives they'd seen, this one looked untouched.

Or at least, on the outside.

The inside was completely trashed. Dressers were overturned, fabrics were ripped apart, and they swore they could hear someone crying in another room.

They were about to leave when Cateni stepped on an extravigant looking dress. The crying stopped, and the rev of a chainsaw took its place. The younger trolls beat feet to the door, but they were intercepted by an adult troll.

Leave it to Kanaya to scare children.

"Who are you?!" The jade-blooded troll asked. "Identify yourselves!"

The young trolls gulped.

"I'm Mazano," the blueblood said "and this is Cateni." Cateni waved.

"Are you Kanaya?" the brownblood asked.

The troll raised an eyebrow, slowly lowering her chainsaw.

"You must be the young trolls Equius and Nepeta sent." She answered. She walked into another room, not making another noise. She returned shortly after with...

"Bandanas?" Mazano asked as he took his in his hands, playing with it a bit.

Cateni stared at hers for awhile. She tied the cloth around her head, smiling at the results in a nearby broken mirror. She giggled.

Something broke nearby.

Kanaya turned to the noise. A shadow ran past a broken dresser. She aimed her chainsaw in the direction of the movement.

"Get out of here." She whispered to the trolls.

"What?" Cateni asked.

"Get out of here!" She commanded as she ran to another room and revved her chainsaw, telling the enemy where she was. Glass broke as the shadow moved towards the noise.

"But-!" Cateni started as Mazano grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the hive.

* * *

As they reached the edge of the desert, Cateni finally broke free of Mazano's grip. She glared at him.

"Why'd you do that?!" She yelled.

"She told us to leave!" He replied as he shrugged off the protective suit. "And Equius taught me to listen to everyone, no matter how stupid their thought!"

"But that thing was threatening her!" Cateni retaliated. Her cheeriness was gone, and she yanked at her exxessivly large pigtails. "Why must you always be so negative?! You always go with the stupider, more life threatening thought!" She turned to her friend and looked at him with big eyes. " Why can't you be like me and try to think like I do?" She asked, tears forming in her eyes.

Mazano tried not to look into those eyes. He called them the Eyes of Deception because they always betrayed everyone they met. Whenever someone looked into the Eyes of Deception, they tell Cateni whatever she needs to know. He couldn't fall for it today, or after what'd just happened. He fought those eyes, and he eventually won.

"I don't know, and I don't care." He said as he stared at the ground. He grabbed his backpack and walked away. "Y'know, maybe we should split up." He choked out.

Cateni's eyes grew wider as her friend finished his thought. She stared at him, dark brown tears now falling from her face to the packed earth of the forest floor.

"What?" She asked, trying not to cry in front of him.

Mazano didn't look at her. "You take three trolls, I'll take four. Then we get our items and bring them back to Nepeta and Equius." He turned his head slightly enough that Cateni saw a lone, light blue tear sitting on his cheek. And in the next words he said were words Cateni never knew were on his mind.

"Good bye Cateni." And he walked away.

* * *

The seadweller watched this event take place. He frowned at Cateni's sadness, but chuckled silently at Mazano's. When the older troll left his friend, he was almost squealing with joy. He was so busy holding in his happiness that he fell out of the tree he was sitting in.

Cateni saw him and rushed to his side. "Are you okay?" She asked.

The seadweller nodded. "I saw you and your friend fight a while ago. Sorry about that."

Cateni stared at the ground, stray tears falling through the grass. "You saw that?" She asked.

The seadweller nodded and hugged the troll. "I understand your pain." He said. "My own kind rejected me, which is sort of like a friend."

Cateni nodded into the embrace. She stood up and smiled. "I'm Cateni Pormyn." She said, holding out her hand. "What's your name?"

The seadweller smiled his sharp-toothed smile. "Onidon." He replied. "Onidon Tirden."

**Ooooh! It seems Cateni's fallen into Onidon's trap! Bad Mazano! You're supposed to stay by her side forever! Shame on you! Next chapter will actually have a POV! *audience oooohhs and aaaahhs***


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Today, we'll see how Cateni's doing!**

**Cateni: I'm hoppy to announce that Avery is not the owner of Homestuck, but she is the owner of me and my friends! E8B**

**Two sweeps ago**

_"Makokoni?" Cateni asked the air. "Where are you Makokoni? I need theAAAA!" Cateni was shot backwards by a psionic force. She fell to the ground and turned to her attacker. "No! Not you! Why must it always be you?!"_

_The other troll sneered. "Why must I always battle you?" She asked. "Your precious Indian is mine! I captured him hours ago! There's no way you'll-" As the troll was finishing her thought, she was pushed aside by Mazano. At this moment he was eating a cluckbeast sandwich._

_"How much longer until this session is over?" He asked between mouthfuls._

_"Makokoni, you're out of character!" Cateni pouted._

_"Stop acting like a wriggler and fight Rilsta already." Mazano said as he took another bite._

_"But I can't!" She whined. "I have to consult the last Trollian Indian Makokoni for advice on how to defeat the evil Rictae!"_

_"Shut up! I'm the one having to fight a weak little grub!" Rilsta yelled. Cateni glared at her. _

_Mazano chuckled. He whispered something to Cateni, making her snicker. Rilsta raised an eyebrow. Cateni slowly walked over to her. Rilsta stepped back a bit, then turned to run. Cateni got on all fours and ran after her. When she was close enough, she tackled the older troll and grabbed her Bowiekind. She put it in her teeth and ran back to Mazano, who patted her head in acceptance. Mazano took the knife and threw it at a tree a few feet away. The knife flew inside of a hole in the bark and hit something metallic. The trolls ran to it and looked inside._

_A dark brown treasure chest sat inside the trunk. Rilsta grabbed it and tried to open it, but the lid wouldn't budge. Mazano tried next with the same result. Cateni tried to take the box, but Rilsta snatched it from her grip and ran away, screaming about how she'd open it eventually._

**Today**

Your name is Anikoe Bokluz and you've been in your trance since a few nights ago. And by trance, you mean you've been following your new friend for awhile.

From what he'd tell you, his name is Yrikon and he's got a disorder that makes him have multiple personalities. He seems nice, though. And since he's your friend, you have to follow him around for the rest of his/your life.

"So..." He starts. You notice his sign and horns have turned, so he's not himself. "What are we... even dolng?"

"I don't gnaw, buT I hope we sniff someThing ouT soon." You reply. Being like a barkbeast gives you lots of opportunities for puns.

He nods. You know that means the end of the conversation.

Suddenly, a smell attacks your nose. You haven't smelled anything like it before. It smells like sorrow and newfound friendship. You run towards the source of the smell, Yrikon running close behind. At the source, you find a Brownblood and a Seadweller, talking as they walk inside a suburban-like hive. You shush Yrikon so you can follow them inside.

* * *

"Who the ** are you?" An angry sounding troll questioned Cateni.

Cateni double checked her list. "Are you Karkat Vantas?" She asked.

Karkat looked surprised, then like he remembered something important. "You must be the two that Nepeta and Equius sent over." He finally answered. He turned to Onidon. "And I guess you're Mazano?" He asked.

Onidon shook his head. "My name's Onidon. I just met Cateni. She and Mazano split up to finish their quest quicker."

Karkat raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. He left them and walked to his respite block. He returned a few minutes later with two colorful sickles in his hand.

"Keep one for you," He ordered, handing them to Cateni "and one for Mazano." He glared at Onidon. Onidon just smiled slyly.

Suddenly, a nearly-silent squeak rushes through the still air. The three trolls turned to the source and saw a barkbeast-like troll on the ground, gnawing a light purple chew toy. A confused-looking troll was beside her, trying to shut her up. The mutant looked up and saw that they were discovered. Then again, they didn't really have _that_ great of a hiding place. They were directly behind you the entire time.

The barkbeast troll stared at the group. They stared back. The mutant stared at the group. They stared back.

The barkbeast troll jumped out the window.

"I regreT gnawThing!" She exclaimed as she ran on all fours away from the hive, leaving the mutant staring after her.

"Wait..." He whispered.

Onidon slowly walked over and tapped on his shoulder. The mutant whirled around, surprised. That's funny. Did his sign and horns just flip around?

"Uh, l'm Yrlkon." He says. He's much more confident than he was a few seconds ago. "Sorry about my frlend. She's a blt... what's the word?"

"Strange?" Cateni asked.

Yrikon nodded. "Yeah, that."

There was a light sobbing sound. Everyone turned to Karkat and saw he'd curled into a ball and was shaking from his sobs. Cateni sat by his side, patting his back and saying "Shhhh, it's okay. It's okay." even though she had no idea what the problem was. But, despite her effort, Karkat only cried louder.

Onidon moved to try and help, but then retreated. No one knew why.

Yrikon walked over and kneeled by Karkat. Then, without warning, poked his chest. Karkat immediately stopped crying.

"WHAT THE ** WAS THAT FOR?!" He screamed.

Yrikon smiled. "That's how my lusus would snap me out of stuff!" Suddenly, Yrikon's face grew dark. "At least, lt's how he _used_ to..."

Karkat just stared at the younger troll, glare still plastered on his face, but mind racing inside. He sighed, thinking of his own lusus. He pulled Cateni away from the group and stared her straight in the eyes.

"Listen up." He whispered. "The Seadweller King is one of the **ers who used to hang around with me. I know him more than your friend over there," He nodded towards Onidon. "And if you ever think about your **ing final battle with him, remember to use every item that the other **ers and I have given you. They aren't just **ing toys. They're-"

"Cateni, can Yrikon join our quest?" Onidon called.

"Sure!" Cateni yelled back, then turned back to Karkat.

"**er." He whispered, glaring at Onidon. He turned back to Cateni. "Look, just don't lose your backpack. And if you find a way to contact your other friend, tell him not to lose his. Got it?"

Cateni nodded. "Got it."

Karkat let a small smile slip across his face, but it was gone before he even knew it was there. He patted Cateni's back, turned her around, and shoved her and her friends out of his hive.

Onidon was the first to leave the pile and was already half a mile away before Yrikon joined him. Cateni stayed behind, smiling at Karkat. He stared back, and she soon left. But as soon as her back was turned, he let a small smile slip onto his face. "Be careful, Cateni." He whispered.

**Aw, Karkat cares! ^u^ Anyway, next chapter is Mazano's part of the journey! Can't wait!**

**~ATA**


	6. Chapter 6

**Herro people who are actually reading this! Sorry this hasn't updated in awhile. I've had 'lots of things going on' (aka PROCRASTINATION).** **So here's this chapter!**

**P.S. I'm putting up an intermission soon. It's quite hard, seeing as there are twelve trolls in total (maybe thirteen) to describe. I'd say it's about halfway done, and may be up this week.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Homestuck. I only own my fantrolls.**

You walk slowly towards the castle-like hive, wondering if this was the right place. You check your note again. Yep, this was it. Fuck. Hopefully, even though this was castle-themed, they wouldn't execute visitors. That would be bad.

Dangit, why'd you have to pick the highbloods?

You reach the door quicker than you'd expected. You're about to knock when the door opens, revealing a troll with yellow-tinted hair and a weird star on her shirt. She looks you over, then yells loud enough to split your eardrums. Luckily, she didn't.

"VRISKAH! THEHRE'S AH BOY HERE TAH SEE YAH!" She calls through the hive. Soon after, an older troll with wild hair and en eye patch is looking you over. She's smiling at you, and honestly, you're scared of her.

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeell, you must 8e Mazano!" She exclaims. You hesitate to nod, and you instantly regret doing so. She pulls you into her hive, sits you down in the floor, and leaves you alone with the younger troll. She's smiling at you. Though her's isn't like the other's, it still scares you.

"Uh,,, hi?" You say, not sure what else to do.

She walks over and sits next to you. You feel uncomfortable.

"MAh nAmes' RilstAh!" She greets.

"Mazano." You reply.

She smiles. You shudder inwardly. What was it about her that creeps you out?

"Why're yAh here?"

"It'''s a secret."

"How?"

"It just is."

"ThAht's noht Ah good reasohn."

"And how would you know that?"

"Intuitiohn." She taps her head three times, probably to make fun of your quirk. You're about to question her when Vriska returns with two 8-balls. You examine one, confused. "Why would-"

Before you can finish, Vriska's shoving you out the door, slamming it behind you. You walk away, feeling lonely. Why'd you suggest you can Cateni go separate ways? That was probably one of the worst decisions you had ever made. You hope she's okay.

Just as you're pondering her fate, a door behind you opens, closes, and running feet make themselves known. You draw your Ballkind and spin around, facing your attacker.

It turns out it's just Rilsta.

"What are you doing here?" You ask.

She smiles at you again. Does her face ever get tired? "Ah cAme tAh help yAh!" She said, moving ahead of you quickly you have to run to catch up, she's so fast.

"Are you sure that'''s a good idea?"

"Look, Ah've nehver been wrohng. Ahnd Ah Asked VriskAh, soh it's noht like Ah'm running AhwAy frohm her or ehnything."

You stop, staring at the ground. She turns around and faces you. "YAh ohkAhy?"

You nod, though it's about ten seconds late. You look up and meet her wide, worried eyes. Her mouth has formed a concerned frown. You give her a weak smile. "You can come." You whisper. She smiles widely, hugging you suddenly. You'd shove her away, but you're too weak in the heart to do anything.

As she finishes her hug, another troll crashes into you. In the flurry of flying limbs, you see a messy ponytail and an electric collar. When you stop seeing stars, you see your assailant. It's another girl (hoorah) and she has what looks like face paint all over her face (where else would it be, her feet?). She looks quite nervous and out of breath.

* * *

**Minutes in the future, but not many...**

This troll is named Anikoe and she says she just left her friend to die with a mutant, a Seadweller, and a brownblood. The last troll catches your attention, so you ask about their appearance. She mentions that she had incredibly long hair, and you know there's no doubt about it. Anikoe saw Cateni, and you inquire her whereabouts. But Anikoe doesn't know where she went! She just disappeared.

She as in Anikoe. Not Cateni.

You sigh and sit up because you've been sitting for the past not many minutes. Rilsta follows your movements, sticking close to your side and shooting looks at Anikoe for some reason. Before you can leave, the barkbeast troll asks to join you.

What other choice do you have than to say yes?

**And the teams are even momentarily! Enjoy this, because I am out of ideas. ::::/**

**Also, I have other things to procrastinate on. So just sit yourself down, read an actual book, and know this'll update at some point.**

**~ATA**


End file.
